Secretos
by Ken Trunks
Summary: Trunks narra como se sintió al saber que su padre se había sacrificado en la batalla contra Buu. Pero luego de la tortura, una charla entre padre e hijo te conmoverá.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes de DragonBall, Z y GT no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo! El autor de estos es el talentosísimo Akira Toriyama! _

**"Secretos"**

Tuve tanto miedo de perder a mi padre en aquel preciso momento, necesitaba salvarlo, entonces me lancé hacia el enemigo y le di una patada que no logró lastimarlo, pero sí alejarlo varios kilómetros de distancia mientras ayudaba a mi padre a que se repusiera. Por suerte mi mejor amigo estaba allí y me ayudó.

Aún siento escalofríos al pensar que mi padre me dejó inconciente pero recuerdo aún más aquel maldito dolor que sentí en mi corazón cuando me enteré que se había sacrificado. Lloré y pataleé, grité, era capaz de ir y enfrentar sólo aquel asqueroso Majin Buu, quería vengar la muerte de mi padre. ¿Cómo es posible que el príncipe de los Saiyajines haya muerto? No era posible. Me detuvieron antes de que vaya por el insecto rosado. Corrí hacia mi mamá que llevaba el rostro empapados con lágrimas, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban enrojecidos y demasiados tristes, eso hizo que mi corazón ser partiera aún más. Me abrazó. Reaccioné a los pocos minutos y me eché a llorar nuevamente mientras la abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas. Ella decía que debíamos ser fuertes, que si mi padre nos veía así se enfadaría con nosotros por dejar quebrarnos. No lo quise defraudar y puse todas mis fuerzas para combatir contra Buu. Luego me acuerdo despertar en un desierto y ver a mi lado a mi fiel amigo, Goten, a Gohan y al Sr. Piccolo. Allí fue cuando la voz de mi padre se hizo escuchar. Sentí que volvía a la vida. Estaba feliz, quería llorar pero era demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo. Lo alenté y le di toda mi energía. Al final todo había acabado, obtuvimos la victoria, para suerte nuestra. Fuimos al templo sagrado y encontré a mi mamá, me abrazó llorando, feliz de que estuviera vivo, le dije que había escuchado a papá y ella me contestó que también lo había escuchado. Miramos que todos se sorprendieron y hubo gritos de alegría, yo y mamá nos volteamos y vimos a mi padre, en su pose como de costumbre, corrimos hacia él y lo tomé de la mano y lo abracé. Él no lo correspondió pero por su mirada comprendí que estaba feliz de estar de nuevo a nuestro lado.

Desde aquel día todo había cambiado, mi padre pasaba días y tardes entrenando conmigo, nos reíamos, él con su media sonrisa y yo con mis carcajadas. Cumplió su promesa de unas semanas atrás y me llevó al parque de diversiones. Tuvimos un problema, y un pobre hombre tuvo que pagar la impaciencia de mi padre, por suerte solo quedó inconciente, pero nos echaron de las atracciones, al principio me enfadé con mi padre pero él me llevó a un lugar lejos de la cuidad. Estaba despoblada y la tierra era seca. Se respaldó sobre una gran piedra y miró hacia el horizonte. Yo lo imité. Cada tanto lo miraba de reojo, tal parecer se había dado cuenta de que no entendía que hacíamos en aquel lugar.

-Mocoso, presta mucha atención, te contaré una historia. –Lo miré intrigado y luego sonreí-. Aquí es dónde te conocí la primera vez.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo nací en este lugar? –Pregunté confundido, mi mamá me había contado de que tuvo que esperar largas horas en el hospital para que yo naciera. ¿Cómo era posible que mi papá me haya conocido allí?

-No. –Con una media sonrisa siguió-. Cuando te conocí tenías 17 años. Me acuerdo que te convertiste en Súper Saiyajin frente a Kakarotto y te odié. -No tenía idea de lo que mi padre me estaba hablando, nunca llegué a tener 17 años, sólo tengo 8 años.

-¿Me odiaste? –Me apené mucho.

-Sí, hasta que me dí cuenta de que eras mi hijo.

-Oye, espera, no entiendo nada papá. Yo nunca tuve 17, tengo 8, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Hace diez años atrás en este lugar apareció tu contraparte del futuro. –Estaba muy sorprendido y extrañado, decidí no interrumpirlo y que me siguiera contando-. Freezer y su padre habían vuelto a la tierra para vengarse de Kakarotto, justo apareció un joven misterioso. Él mató de un solo corte a Freezer, y luego mató a su padre. Nos dijo que estaba esperando la llegada de Kakarotto en este lugar y que lo siguiéramos. Yo me sentía furioso luego de ver que se podía convertir en un Súper Saiyajin. Cuando Kakarotto llegó fue hablar a solas con aquel muchacho. Después, vi como el mocoso se iba en aquella máquina tan extraña. Había contado que en tres años vendrían unos androides a destruir la tierra y que en su línea temporal, él fue el único sobreviviente de todos los guerreros Z, quienes habíamos sido asesinados por los androides. En ese período de tiempo entrené y me convertí en Súper Saiyajin. Pasaron los tres años y tú ya habías nacido. Cuando aparecieron aquellos androides, el chico misterioso volvió y me dí cuenta de que era mi hijo del futuro. Al principio yo lo trataba muy mal, no quería que estuviese entrenando al lado mío. Pero cuando llegó Cell, en medio de los juegos lo mató. Fue ahí cuando mi sangre comenzó a hervir, no aguanté y salí a buscar venganza contra Cell. Pero fue inútil, era mucho más fuerte que yo. Luego lo revivieron y se volvió a su línea temporal de origen. Desde entonces, él fue el único motivo que me hizo quedar en la tierra.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunté extrañado. Estaba asombrado de que mi contraparte del futuro había aparecido como un héroe para salvar este mundo.

-Él había pasado toda su infancia sin su padre, sólo la Bulma del futuro lo crió. Sus amigos y su maestro habían sido asesinados, estaba solo. Él fue nuestra salvación Trunks, sin su intervención hoy yo estaría en el infierno y tú sufriendo. Mirai Trunks fue el único que me comprendió e hizo que mi carácter de alguna forma cambiara, claro que... tú madre hizo lo suyo -Gruñó por debajo resignado-. Si me quedé en la tierra fue por él y por ti. No quise que crecieras sin un padre a tu lado, además me entusiasmaba la idea de entrenarte para convertirte en un gran guerrero. –Y por primera vez estando en ese lugar, mi papá me miró sonriendo y colocó su brazo derecho sobre mi hombro-. Claro que también me quedé aquí por aquella terrícola de tu madre. -Sonrió-

-Papá…

-Esto último se queda acá, es un secreto entre tú y yo, mocoso, ¿Comprendes? Si le llegas a contar algo de esto a ese chiquillo de Goten, te arrepentirás de haber nacido.

-¡No, papá! No se le contaré a nadie. ¿Te cuento un secreto? –Él asintió-. No puedo pensar en cómo habría sido mi vida sin ti en ella. ¡Eres fantástico, el mejor papá más fuerte del mundo! –Mi padre arqueó una ceja, de seguro pensó en el señor Goku, que era más fuerte que papá-. Bueno, ¡Para mí eres el más fuerte! Te quiero papá.

-Y yo a ti mocoso, éste es otro secreto que se quedará entre nosotros, ¿Entiendes?

Fue así como la primera vez mi padre se abrió a mí. Ese día en que compartimos una charla entre padre e hijo. Había conocido la historia de mi yo del futuro, y le estaba eternamente agradecido por haber venido a salvarnos y principalmente por haber hecho que mi padre se quedara junto a mí y a mi madre por el resto de su vida.

Jamás olvidaré aquel día, dónde nos contamos todos nuestros **_secretos_**.

* * *

Hola! Volví inesperadamente, sí, así es, ni yo sabía que iba a estar publicando otro fic, de nuevo un oneshot. En el primer fic de Goten, _Nathita _me había dicho de hacer algo parecido a lo de Goten pero con Trunks, y en verdad me gustó mucho la idea, porque Trunks es mi personaje favorito y al que estoy encantadísima con él. Amo las historias de Trunks/Vegeta son de lo más tiernas y el jueves 12 se me había ocurrido escribir acerca de ellos dos y bueno acá está, iba a publicarlo ayer pero me desperté muy tarde y no lo tenía preparado aún, por lo que terminé haciéndolo ayer a la noche. No me convence mucho la primera parte, pero quería, no sé, narrar como se sentía Trunks al perder a su padre y después queria escribir una charla entre ellos dos, me parece de los mas tierno. En fin, tambien estoy volviendo acá para contarles que no se si en el otro fic lo comenté, yo tenía un fic que trataba sobre Trunks, Goten, Bra y Pan. No convenció mucho porque fui colocando muchos personajes y no me gustaba como quedaba. De un día a otro se me vinieron ideas nuevas para otro fic (esta vez no va hacer oneshot, va a tener capítulos) y lo escribi, ese realmente me encanta! Lo malo es que lo tengo que armar (porque estan todas las escenas en cualquier lugar, es como un borrador) y tengo que pensar como enganchar esas partes con las otras. Se trata sobre principalmente, Trunks, Mirai Trunks y Pan, ¡Amo TxP y pensé en meterlo a Mirai, lei muchas historias sobre ellos, pero la mia no es igual... quizás en unos aspectos de Mirai pero no creo que sea igual a las demás. Todavía no se cuando la publicaré porque tengo un problema con los títulos, nunca se cual poner hasta que termino el fic, pueden darse cuenta en **"ser lo que soy" **y en este **"secretos" **todos terminan así :) Pero descuiden, estoy realmente ansiosa por mostrarle ese trabajo y quizás para principios de octubre lo publique. Si leiste hasta acá muchisimas gracias y espero que te haya gustado este oneshot y esperes con ansias el otro que no tiene nombre! Jajaja. Saludos!


End file.
